The strangest thing, really
by Pyromaniac - kinda
Summary: As the two families start getting along, Fred starts being intimidated by Lucius's eyes. Are Fred and George being paranoid, or is Mr. Malfoy taking interest in one of the brothers? And should they be concerned? Twincest, pedophilia and obviously slash
1. Dinner with The Malfoys

**Summary: ****As the two families start getting along, Fred starts being intimidated by Lucius's eyes. Are Fred and George being paranoid, or is Mr. Malfoy taking interest in one of the brothers? And should they be concerned? Twincest, pedophilia and obviously slash coming up. Maybe even something more wicked...?**

**Warning: twincest, pedophilia, maybe even some graphic sex or rape, but not sure, it might come up in later shapters...**

**And guys, sorry for all the clothing description, won't happen in the next chapter, PROMICE! have a nice read**

**Oh, and I don't own any of the characters, they belong to J. K. Rowling**

* * *

Fred's POV

The voices in the hallway made me jump and I fixed my butterfly tie ten times faster (must've made a record). I wanted to slide down the stairs, like George and I always do, but mother would scold me afterwards - "it would've been inappropriate in front of out guests…"- So I walked _slowly_ down the steps. 'God, this is boring the knickers out of me already' thought as I stepped _slowly_ down and into the hallway. I imagined I looked halfway decent, since my mother's eyes lit up as soon as I entered her view.

Truthfully, everyone looked amazing! No one wore such expensive clothes in our home, since we really haven't had the pennies for them, but mother went to all the trouble just to get us such robes. Well, they weren't _really_ robes, but they weren't exactly muggle clothing either, even though they looked as much. "Wizarding Party Dresses" – that's what Percy refers them to. But I couldn't understand the 'party' bit. What kind of a moronic idiot would throw a party wearing granddad's clothes??? But who am I to say – I was still wearing this thing around my neck that made me look like a bust boy.

Ginny, mid you, looked breathtaking! Her silk red dress fit her perfectly, her hair, curled up, fell over her shoulders and …is that LIPSTICK on her mouth?! Good God – my baby sister's wearing makeup! I'll be sure to tease her 'bout that as soon as she tries to still my broom tomorrow 'round noon, like she always does.

Father looked very handsome – seems to me it brought mum's faith in marriage back. With the dark velvet suit laying on his broad shoulders perfectly and his usually messy hair brought back (must've taken tons of hair gel), the chances were, he could succeed in getting a raise – for real this time!

Ron's suit was too small; the poor boy was as stiff as a broomstick! I could hardly imagine him the moment we're supposed to sit down (George gave me a wicked smile and a glance towards Ron, so I guess my twin must've thought the same thing). The suit would've been alright if only mum could just face the truth that her "little Ronny" wasn't very little anymore. He had grown tall this summer – soon to be as tall as Percy.

I've used to seeing mum in her night gown and kitchen apron , so seeing her in a real dress – and shoes to match – was quite a shock. She wore blue cotton dress with light blue details and had pearls 'round her neck. She squirmed a bit, feeling the tender cotton move over her legs.

George wore the same robes as I, only dark red. We always insisted for mother to buy us same robes. We _are_ twins after all, and it was always fun to confuse everyone with our identities.

Everyone did look astonishing, but Percy was the only one who didn't really… sparkle. Well, he did sparkle – he too looked flawless, but the thing with Percy was that he ALWAYS looked flawless. His red hair neatly and symmetrically combed, not one lock of hair was out of order. The same formal expression on his long face, his spine straight and chin proudly tilted upwards – so he really did look like he had stick up is arse. But this was already his everyday look. The dress robes suited him perfectly – the brown velvet vest and a black silky collar shirt underneath were just MADE for him. But no one gasped when looked at him – like they did with me. Percy always looked perfect, was perfect. I, on the other hand, never used a comb in my life (except when I put it under my nose, like a mustache, and pretend I'm Mr. Crouch just to piss Percy off)

There was no sign of a Malfoy in the Burrow. Must've imagined it. Mother was yammering to father and kept fixing his butterfly tie.

"Hey, you twit, you stole my hairstyle!" George growled falsely, suppressing a grin that kept spreading across his face.

"You're the one to talk, you ignorant prat, you stole my outfit!" I spat back and he chuckled.

"No – mine's red!"

"You guys are forgetting: he stole your FACE!" Ginny smiled

"Face? Whatever do you mean?" I asked, falsely confused

"Yeah, we don't look alike" George smiled at me

"Why would you think – " my words were silenced by a loud firm knock.

"Everyone. Position. NOW!!!. Mother ordered and everyone shifted and stepped to where she said earlier that day. Ron opened the door.

"Good evening Mr. Malfoy; you look lovely Narcissa dear; Oh Draco, how you've grown!" I heard mum and dad greet the Malfoys. Couldn't really see them, though – me and George were meant to stand next to each other, across the room. George smiled and whispered:

"Oooh, if Draco's grown, I don't know how we'll manage to toilet his head next year…"

"Oh, I think we'll manage."

We laughed silently but stopped as soon as we heard mum raise her voice to out loud our sneers.

"This is our youngest child, Ginny". She said proudly.

"Good evening sir, madam."

At everyone's surprise, the loud rebel Ginny we all knew and loved was probably swallowed by this sweet beautiful girl. My mouth fell open as she said, again with this "sweet" and "humble" tone in her voice:

"It's such a pleasure to meet you both!" And then she BOWED before them! George gasped at the same time as I did, which made the sound of it a tad too loud. _Ginny_ being _sweet?!_ The first sign of the apocalypse!

But it worked! Lucius Malfoy raised his chin and then nodded his approval. Narcissa smiled and commented out loud "Such a sweet child".

And Ginny's smile got even sweeter.

'Jackpot!' she must've thought.

Draco's mouth fell open as soon as he let his eyes fall upon her. GROSS!

Lucius was next greeted by my stuck up brother.

"Good evening, sir" he smiled politely.

'Would you mind me kissing your arse, or perhaps licking your boot, sir?' should've been the next words Percy should speak, and though he didn't voiced them, they echoed throughout the room.

"Aah, the young Percival Weasley." Lucius said while handing his coat to Ron, who wasn't really expecting it. "Is that sandalwood I smell? I must say, good choice Percy."

"Thank you, sir. Very kind of you to notice." Percy overconfidently smiled.

Notice? NOTICE??? Even a noseless animal would eventually 'notice' the smell – the whole damn house stank of the stuff! Few hours earlier Percy sprayed it on himself a bit too much (if you consider half of the bottle being too much). Soon the whole household was in need of fresh air and we had to open all the windows! No improvement. Poor Ron almost fell unconscious! George and I wanted to beat the crap out of our 'sweet-smelling brother', but mum talked us out of it, saying that it's nice the house smelled for a change and that it isn't _that bad_. But she too, from time to time, went "fixing the flowerpots" which were so conveniently right next to an open window. I swear I heard her gasp for breath in attempt not to suffocate like the rest of us.

As Lucius walked further in, followed by his lovely wife and son, I managed to get a clear view of him, He looked like a GOD!

His clothes were made of the finest cotton. His suit was dark red with black details handcrafted flawlessly and it shone over the light. The suit itself was long – knee length actually, and had black cotton layer over the edges on the torso. A silk white collar shirt was rising from underneath the suit in front by the neck and over his wrists. His long shiny sun-like blond hair fell over his shoulders. Black pants with a pit of golden knitting and dragon boots with black and golden details graced his legs. Skin creamy white and those gray eyes of his made him look like he was in his twenties.

Narcissa Malfoy had a purple silk dress, no shoulders and with lace see-through details. The open shoulders and her hair pulled up made her slender neck stood out, which made her look like royalty. Well, Malfoys were the closest thing to royalty you can find in the wizarding world. She also wore a brilliantine amulet.

Draco looked…strange. I've never seen him wearing anything but his black and green Slytherin robes. And now – now he was wearing white! White coat with cream shirt and pants. The suited buttons had diamonds on them. His hair looked very bright – almost white. And oh – he _has_ grown. Chest and shoulders still lean, though his legs grew taller.

Lucius and dad walked towards George and me. Dad stopped and announced:

"This is Fred" he gestured with his hand towards me "and George, my lovely twins." He moved his hand towards George, probably making sure the man doesn't mix us up like the rest of the world does. Oh, and also 'my lovely _twins_' statement was quite unnecessary. I had hoped Lucius Malfoy would see our uncanny resemblance even though we wore different colored suits. Mr. Malfoy must've shared my thoughts, since he shot dad a look I call "Ron, you're hopeless". Then he eyed us from head to bottom – both me and George, probably looking for any dissimilarity between us. Guess he didn't find any.

"Oh, I know your twins, Arthur. Heard quite about them from my son, actually." He smiled and looked at my eyes.

I expected an angry glare from the father of our '_prank-test-subject'_ and '_after-Snape's-quiz-toy'. _But instead I received a 'knowing' look, a respectful eye-contact. Strange. Frightening, actually. By the looks of it, George was as surprised as I was.

The dinner started and the ten of us sat down. Mum's cooking was delicious and there was no doubt the Malfoys thought the same. Dad was mostly entertaining Lucius, but the man was clearly more interested in Percy's subject about the new Ministry laws made by the new minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Percy tried his best to press the topic but dad kept interrupting him with his muggle inventions stories. Mrs. Malfoy was hard to communicate with. Mum kept complimenting her and starting women tales, but Narcissa would just curl her mouth in distaste and look at the paining nearby. She wasn't even interested in the painting – mum started talking 'bout it but the woman changed her stare towards her wineglass, and her nails occasionally.

Since neither Ron, George nor I could even stomach the fact that Draco Malfoy was sitting at out table, we safely ignored him. Mum kept looking at Ron than Draco, gesturing her son to speak with the young Malfoy, but Ron knew his business! He just smiled at her, sometimes rose his glass up as a private toast.

Mum's glares kept saying 'Ronald, entertain the Malfoy child – NOW, or you won't see the roof of Hogwarts next year!!!'

But his smiles said: 'Yes, mum, great dinner party – I'm _really_ _enjoying_ it.'

No, even though Ron was a clueless git, he was fairly aware of our mother's request – and chose to politely ignore it. The only one who even acknowledged Draco's presence was Ginny, but she just smiled at him from time to time and watched him chew his meal clumsily. Draco was also staring at my sister and he sometimes voiced a confused sound or a whimper, but couldn't make himself start a conversation with her. But he _was _entertained.

"So, what were you saying about Mr. Fudge's ex coworker, Percival?" asked Lucius when dad seemed to have finally finished his muggle story.

"Oh, you mean Mr. Waren? Well, he wasn't exactly what you say 'charming'." Percy drank his wine "Quite rude, if I may say so myself"…

Percy continued his story. Obviously, Lucius loved gossiping and was enjoying the conversation entirely. Even father joined them!

Mum finally hit the spot when she said "Oh, Narcissa, dear, your necklace is just out of this world! I couldn't stop myself from looking at it!"

Narcissa then became very chatty – told mum how she got it as an heirloom from her dying grandmother and about how it was magical – and extremely expencive.

After the dinner we curled up comfortably in the living room. Lucius liked the fireplace – even though he owns fourteen of those in his manor. Oh, that manor must be BIG!

Draco finally spoke to Ginny. I'm gonna kick his arse for hitting on my baby sister! The little git…

"So, Fred, young boy, I hear you're in your sixth year already. You've had your NEWT's exams, haven't you? How'd it go?"

How Lucius Malfoy suddenly got next to me – I had no idea. Nor did I know how long he was sitting there. I was mostly just surprised he started a conversation with me.

"Um, oh, well, George and I aren't really into schoolwork and studies." I smiled, but didn't really feel like smiling. "We didn't really ace our test because of that. We just don't find them important."

"Not important?" Lucius grinned widely "I guess not – if you're not thinking about your future carrier. But you are a bright boy, surely you are thinking about tomorrow?"

"Yes, well, George and I are raising money for our future business. We are planning to open a jo-"

Mum shot me a glare that made me stop in the middle of my sentence. Right. She wouldn't want Mr. Malfoy, dad's boss to know that his sons intend to run a joke shop.

"Um, invention shop. Magical inventions, that is. And so far we're very good at it."

I said, and spoke the truth. Our Nosebleed Nugat and the rest of out our pranks were really inventions – and worked quite well!

"Interesting line of work. So, you are going to stay with your twin brother?" he asked. I didn't think I liked that question.

"Yes." I said firmly. We intend to live and work together. He _is_ my twin and therefore our bond is far greater then just blood bond." I voiced loudly. George heard it and have me the 'how did _that_ subject come out?' look.

"Fine" Lucius said leaning back, like he wasn't interested in our talk anymore. "Have it your way. But sometimes even the one close to us may let us down."

The last sentence was spoken silently, words muffled by the hand he put over his lips, as if not to be overheard. Then he sat up and settled next to dad again.

"What was _that_ about?" George whispered as soon as Malfoy moved away.

"I … have no idea…"

And I didn't. **Have it **_**your**_** way**? And what was _his_ way?! And that last sentence souned like a threat. Or a warning. Or a….

I shook my head, suppressing the thoughts.

"Fred!"

I looked into my brother's blue eyes. And for the first time in my life, I saw something other than the usual warmth they held. I saw confusion, doubt…fear. These eyes weren't like his, weren't like mine.

"Fred, why won't you tell me what he said? Why… are you hiding something from me? Fred, I'm you other half-"

"George, calm _down_! I will tell you, of course I'll tell you… Wait…. What's wrong, George?"

I needn't ask that. His eyes told me everything.

'Love, I think he's hitting on you.'

"Oh, for _heavens sake,_ George, get a grip on yourself!"

"And he's so much more handsome than me!"

"You can't be serious!" I spat. Was George loosing his marbles?! The famous Lucius Malfoy, a legend – hitting on a boy who's young enough to be his child + male + unattractive + his colleague's son! Yeah, like that's possible. George must have some self-confidence problem. I wonder if that fight with dad yesterday's got something to do with this. Or perhaps this is something he's been bottling up for some time. Oh, right – that thing with Padma Patil at the end of the semester. George didn't say a word about it after she hit on me. Hey – I told him – she was drunk as a lord! And she'd probably hit on him too if he hadn't gone off to get more refreshments.

"We should talk about this, promise me we'll talk!" I grabbed his arm. He exhaled

"Yeah… we'll talk…."

George and I *ahem* '_talked'_ **four times** that night! I just hope our…'_conversation'_ wasn't too loud. Our bedroom walls aren't so tick…

The Malfoys were clearly pleased with the dinner party – pleased enough to invite us to their weekend house in Willow Valley.

"The fresh air, the untouched nature – Molly, you've got to experience it all! And the castle's just charming!" Narcissa boasted.

"Um, we could go horse riding." Draco muttered shyly to my sister "there's a lovely stream just near the woods…."

"Oh, that sounds perfect! I love horses, they're such noble animals!" Ginny responded, a bit overenthusiastically. Then she started 'the story' (oh, god not 'the story again! Even Filch heard it!)

"We can spend the afternoon bird hunting. My marksmanship is quite advanced, If I may say so myself." Lucius bragged.

"How exciting! We'd love to go!"

* * *

**You guys liked it? Hated it? I don't care, just please review, this**_** is **_**my first story, after all.... the next part already written, but I'm waiting for your signal to be posted!**


	2. Guest of The Malfoys

Which we did. Not three weeks passed and already I found myself pressed against the carriage window. Who'd have guessed that seven people in a single wagon would get crowded? I was stuck in place between dad's knee and Ron's elbow (if the little twit keeps on fidgeting I swear I'd burry him next to Mrs. Malfoy's gardenias)

I still don't get how we all squeezed in this matchbox in the first place, but I guess I should be grateful to god that Bill and Charley aren't around anymore. Still, it wasn't all bad – seeing Percy flushed with anger muttering curses in his beard kinda lift the mood for George and me

And after god-knows-how-long we stumbled out of the vessel limb by limb. I was just about to screw my head back in place when I caught sight of my twin staring wide eyed at something. My eyes followed his gaze and-

HOLLY SHIT!

The 'summer cottage' was GIGANTIC! Humble-my arse! They should've mentioned it was a bloody CASTLE, I would've brought my compass with me.

But really, with pockets full of gadgets I clearly doubt it would fit in.

Yes, George and I couldn't help but bring the whole collection of our prank material. Were spending the weekend with chickenhead, after all!

Mum's the word, of course. But I think Ginny figured it out when she snuck into our room this morning/

"So the Weasley bunch arrived" Lucius clapped his hands in greetings.

And in less than a second Draco was inches from the poor surprised Ginny/

"Come, I've got to show you the stream!"he dragged her away. And my poor little sister sent George and me a pleading look as she was pulled further away.

'Don't worry Ginny, we'll avenge you at supper time' I thought, patting the itching powder in my left pocket.

The grin I had across my face faded when I made eye contact with mr Malfoy. He looked a bit annoyed, kept shifting his glance from George to me and back, probably having a hard time guessing which one of us was which.

And telling us apart would definitely be harder this time, for both George and I wore a same thick brown jacket over our shoulders. We wouldn't want to make the same mistake twice.

But Lucius, being a diplomatic asshole he was, found a solution for his little problem

"Molly dear, I don't get how you tell your kids apart…"he added to his conversation with mom

"I don't need much of skill to figure that out, Lucius – Fred's a lefty. But I do need a sharp eye if I am to keep them out of trouble."

George tensed in the spot, but I was also too stiff to turn and look at him. Mom SOLD US OUT! The twins' secret – all gone with the wind.

But strangely I was more concerned about _who _she told it _to._

Malfoy's bright grey eyes darkened, now into deep metallic orbs.

"I see. That is _handy._" he eyed me head to toe and I cursed myself for patting my pocket moments earlier - that surely must've given us away.

The awkward silence was cut by Narcissa who showed up from behind the carriage.

"You arrived! Good, now we can finally set the table for lunch."

She wore white silk and her hair was combed straight and I must say she looked gorgeous considering her fading youth. It's only too bad I was into men. Well, more like into A MAN – my identical twin. Or better yet – into me. I chuckled at the thought; I was being more narcissistic than Narcissa herself.

As we walked to the garden I grabbed my George's hand and he smiled sweetly. But concern was hidden deep inside his gaze.

"I can't believe mum sold us out!" he exclaimed

"Yeah, I need some time to stomach the fact, too. You think Malfoy would tell anyone?"

"That's not the problem and you know it!"

"Look, he's unlikely to do anything if we stick together. Plus in this maze we can easily loose him in case things get out of order. So cheer up, alright love?" I ensured him

"Yeah…"

"…"

"Can you believe how easily he sweet talked mum?"

"Oh please – a peacock could sweet talk mum!"

"WE can't sweet talk mum!"

Damn, he was right. "… I meant a hell of a charming peacock."

George chuckled and squeezed my hand tighter. And we continued trotting all the way to the table.

With just a ring of Narcissa's bell, tens of servants came through the door and into the garden, carrying genuine porcelain dishes and hot food. Ooooh the smell…

Now, after a two hour ride in (and this is one hell of an understatement) an uncomfortably small carriage, being seated in one of Malfoy's chairs was heaven on fucking EARTH. Still, a true artist never rests – we still had to entertain ourselves with some fine pranking craft.

George and I were planning on spiking up Draco's meal with some extra peppery sneezing bomb extract.

But things don't always go the way you planned. Before I could even get near Draco's plate I was surprised to find out that a certain Malfoy had their eyes locked on me constantly. I didn't know how Lucius could've found out about our devious plan, but I really hoped he did, otherwise there were other reasons for this close examination… Oh dear god, did George's words actually get to me? I better get a grip if I am to leave this place with my sanity intact.

To clear my mind I concentrated on the steaming food in front of me.

Most of the food was homemade bakery, which I didn't mind in the least. I had my eye on one of the cherry sweet rolls, but I know of good manners (and NO, I'm not being sarcastic!!!) so I waited for the other chairs to be filled.

Two of the chairs, however, still remained unseated so my self control was a bit slipping, I must say. I think a scrap of drool found his way past my lips.

"Children. One thing you can always count on them is to never show up on time." Narcissa muttered, obviously hungry as well.

"Don't worry, dear. I'm sure Draco and Ginny will show up soon enough. Draco knows better than to be late."

Well, he better! I was so hungry I was actually leaning over to smell the rolls. This action, however, was greeted with a disgusted glare from Percy dearest.

"You seem hungry, my boy."

My eyes widened in shock when Lucius stated. When he figured I was too much of a surprised dribbling fool to answer, he continued. "You go ahead and take one if you like." he gestured at the sweet roll and I saw mum and dad looking at me in well hidden embarrassment.

"I uh-'' I stuttered completely shocked.

"Well go on son, it's rude to reject Mr. Malfoy's generosity" dad said, trying to hurry all this up.

I clumsily took the roll and chewed in embarrassing silence that swallowed up the whole room. My family dropped their heads in humiliation but thankfully Mrs. Malfoy broke the ice.

"Oh, my tea's getting cold, where ever could those children be?"

"True, I'm getting a bit worried myself." mum replied, thankful for the change of topic.

I was just about to sigh in relief with the tension cooling down, when I realized Lucius Malfoy was still staring at me, mesmerized. Quickly I swallowed the cursed sweet roll down, which I regretted as soon as I heard Lucius started chuckling.

"You seem to be quite insatiable, young Fred." he laughed. I still had the sweet roll stuck in my throat so I wasn't about to answer just yet.

"I too have a rather …animalistic appetite."

The way he said it. The gleam in his eye. Truly, something wicked was concealing behind those gray orbs of his and was slowly coming out of its hiding place. My mind raced and I tried to dry my mouth, to say _something,_ anything…

"There they are!"my dad suddenly yelled "What have you two been up to?"

Truly, I have never been happier to see Draco in my entire life. He and Ginny were now coming from the woods and it appeared to me that Draco's clothes were a bit wet.

"Draco, you're SOAKING!" his mother shrieked, tugging at his wet jumper

"What happened?" mum asked, when she saw a guilty look forming on Ginny face.

"It's my fault, mum''

Surprisingly enough, it was Draco who spoke those words. "I was stupid, I slipped on a rock and fell into…'' his voice broke.

The dimwit fell into the stream?! Now that can't be right – I haven't been very kind to God recently. Ginny's ears were red in shame, there must've been more to the story than that…

But his mum bought this version, or maybe she just didn't care. "Silly boy, you've made such a mess of yourself, and in front of guests!"she yelled "I should ground you for-"

"Please Narcissa, there's no need for that'' dad tried to reason "I'm sure this was an all an accident and we wouldn't want poor Draco blaming us for his punishment''

I could've laughed right then. I bet if we did the same thing, mine and George's ass would be red, spanked numb in front of the people. So just who was he kidding?

Ginny finally found her voice "Draco, that's not exactly how it wen-"

"It's MY falt, don't listen to her" Malfoy said firmly.

…What?

George leaned in to whisper "Dude …is that wuss of a Malfoy actually being …courageous? Maybe even …self-sacrificing?"

"Bite your tongue!'' I gasped jokingly "Dear man, exactly how delusional are you?"

He smiled, but whispered back "I'm serious now, Fred. This situation is getting waaaaay out of line."

I knew what he meant. And he was right – this reaaaallly wasn't the way I pictured a weekend with the Malfoys. And it's only been half an hour.

"Ahhhh-choo!"

Above all Draco sneezed and Narcissa scared face now become mortified. "Get inside, NOW!" she pushed him into the manor.

Heh, at least this wasn't a TOTAL failure – Draco was still sneezing, without me having to use the pepper sneezing bomb. All's well that ends well, I guess.

Without Draco's presence we started lunch. Ron was pushing down as much gourmet food as he could stuff into his big mouth. Jerk – I wanted to do that! – but could not for mr Malfoy obviously found it very amusing to observe my every move. I am beginning to think he really did know about our pranks. (Do not fright, faithful admirers – I am not losing hope just yet. I promised mischief and so you shall have!)

And while I was minding my own business, drinking juice and feeling mozzarella cheese melting in my mouth, I was jerked back into reality when something touched my leg. Weird. I looked down at my feet, lifted the table covers a little, but saw nothing.

When the motion appeared again I looked at George to see if he was sending me some kind of message. Seeing him struggle with a clamp gave me enough of an answer. On the other side next to me was Narcissa, and she's definitely out of the question… Ahh, who cares? I continued my meal, but alas I felt it again. Something was touching my calf… my inner thigh … my-

"Some kind of animal is under this table!" I jumped, yelling. My eyes met many confused faces.

"What did I tell you about pulling your stunts, young man?" mum seemed annoyed

"No, I swear, something's been touching me for the last five minutes!''

They still seemed doubtful

"I swear I'm not lying! Here-" I said, pulling up the table covers "I'll prove it to you, it's – " and just in time to see Malfoy's leg fall back in place.

My heart skipped a few beats. What…?

"Oh, that was you, boy? Oh this is so embarrassing. I apologize, I thought you were Narcissa." He chuckled "and well…"

Some of them smiled, that bootlick Percy even laughed!

"Hope I didn't give you too much of a scare'' he smiled his charming smile again.

George was now full-on glaring at him. He was right – that wasn't an accident and we know it! What the hell did that guy think he's playing?! Well, I'm not joining in, whatever it was!

"No ser, you didn't." I said firmly "It takes much more to scare me." I took George's and added silently "Us."

His face became solid and serious, and he continued his meal. We all did. So did **George and I.**

After the meal Mrs. Malfoy announced that we are to go horseback riding at three o'clock. Before that we were to be given a tour throughout the mansion, or, if we preferred, we could rest a bit in the guestrooms after the long exhausting trip we've had.

Mum and PerciWUSS went along with Narcissa to hear the, no doubt incredibly boring story of the Malfoy family that first bought this place. Dad and Mr. Malfoy went to check out the golf course and the rest of us lowly children stayed in, trying our hardest not to break anything expenci- …ell, anything.

Finally alone, we wasted no time and immediately started interrogating Ginny about what really happened with Draco out there. Ohhh the juicy gossip!

Draco actually tried to kiss her! But before the poor sod even halfway leaned in properly, my incredible baby sister (she's my new hero from now on) pushed him head down into the stream! God, she had to fish him out with a stick!

They aren't talking anymore. Draco isn't mad or anything, he's just too damn embarrassed to even turn his face towards her (if you ask me, I'd switch the word 'embarrassed' with 'scared shitless'.)

Later on, poor Ron got lost four times trying to find the bathroom before Ginny found the heart to go with him. Now George and I were alone – which wasn't as good as it sounded like.

"Fred" his face darkened

"…. George, love-"

"If he EVER " he emphasized the word by banging his fist on a nearby closet "TRIES SOMETHIG like that AGAIN" he hit it harder and walked over to me. He was really starting to intimidate me "I don't care about dad's job, I don't give a rat's ass if we starve… mark my words, brother, he will end up swallowing this fist down to his windpipe."

He would seriously murder this man, I knew that for real.

"You're making too big of a deal about this'' I reassured.

"Where did he touch you?"

"I… w-what?"

"His leg" he elaborated, infuriated "Where did his leg touch you, Fred?"

I turned scarlet.

He didn't need an answer and was already clutching at his head, moaning "Oh GOD…"

"It was an honest mistake!" I yelled. God, even I didn't believe that. "Why are you over-dramatizing everything, the man did nothing wrong!"

"Feeling up your crouch isn't wrong to you Fred?" I grew even redder. "It's not wrong? I find it VERY wrong, Fred, I find it very, VERY wrong indeed!"

We both stopped when we heard Ron's voice in the hallway

"He better not come near you." was his last words before the door opened.


End file.
